<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Kiya Re by choicesfanaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074996">Crazy Kiya Re</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicesfanaf/pseuds/choicesfanaf'>choicesfanaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicesfanaf/pseuds/choicesfanaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arundhati is reminded of her relationship with Ethan by a song she hears on the radio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Kiya Re</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lyrics of the song are in italics and bold, while the translation is in bold.<br/>This fic is based on the song Crazy Kiya Re</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arundhati put on the radio as she was getting ready to reach Edenbrook.<br/>
A song was playing, which reminded her of her relationship with Dr. Ethan Ramsey.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Chori yeh chori kiya re, Dil yeh dil liya re</em> — You have stolen my heart.<br/>
</b>She remembered when she first developed feelings for Ethan since she saw him looking after Ethan Hudson after the death of Dolores and noticed how tender and cautious he was with the newborn.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Jaadu aisa kiya, kiya re</em></b>— <b>You have cast such a spell on me.</b><br/>
<b><em>Soyi soyi rahun, khoi khoi rahun, uski yaado mein, uski khwabo mein jhumein jiya re</em></b> — <b>I cannot stop thinking about you. Your thoughts and memories make me go crazy.</b><br/>
It was funny how the song mirrored her crush on Ethan. She would experience some weird sensation whenever she thought about their kiss. That’s how strong her feelings were for him. The thing that hurt her the most were his words and actions of denial of his attachment to her.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Crazy kiya re</em></b> — <b>You drive me crazy</b><br/>
Truly, he did make her go crazy. Every time she saw him, her heart would start beating as if it were in a race and wanted to win.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Crazy kiya re</em></b> — <b>You drive me crazy</b><br/>
Oh crazy, crazy kiya re — You drive me crazy<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Na usko pata, na uski khata<br/>
Main uspe mar gayi, zara usko bata</em></b> —<b>He does not know that I have fallen for him, someone please tell him that.</b><br/>
This was the line that she was happy to disprove. She knew that Ethan knew about her infatuation with him and she was glad to know that he had similar feelings for her.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Dheere dheere ikraar mein, kabhi kabhi intezaar mein, uske hi pyaar mein, jhoomein jiya re</em></b>—<b> I go crazy whenever I think about my love for you.</b><br/>
All she could think about was her love for him and how desperately she wanted to be with him.<br/>
She had promised herself that she would wait for Ethan till he accepts his feelings towards her and acts on it.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Crazy kiya re</em></b> —<b>He made me go crazy</b><br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Give it to me, give it to me<br/>
Give it to me baby<br/>
<br/>
With the rhythm of the night, baby, baby<br/>
Moving out through the night, crazy, crazy<br/>
</em></b><br/>
<b><em>Main yaha bhi gayi, main wahan bhi gayi<br/>
Socha pal pal use, main jahan bhi gayi</em></b> — <b>I thought of him wherever I went.</b><br/>
Arundhati could not stop thinking about him ever since Miami. Hell, she could not get rid of him even in her dreams.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Din ho ya raat ho, woh mere saath ho<br/>
Jab uski baat ho, jhumein jiya re</em></b>—<b>He is with me no matter the ltime of the day.</b><br/>
Oh, how much she longed and craved for Ethan’s affection.<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Crazy..</em></b><br/>
Suddenly, her phone rang which brought her out of her trance. She looked at the time and made a rush for the door. She knew that she would be late if she wasted even a single minute reminiscing about him.<br/>
Arundhati desperately waited for the day she could receive any type of affection from him.<br/>
But for now, she had to maintain professionalism and not give in to her feelings, just like Ethan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>